Altruist Cult
The Altruists, also known as the Altruist Cult, are a cult living on Mount Chiliad. The word "altruist" mean a person who has an unselfish concern for the welfare of others. In Zoology, the word is applied to instinctive behavior that is detrimental to the individual but favors the survival or spread of that individual's genes, as by benefiting its relatives. Their main headquarters is the Altruist Camp. History The Altruist Cult is a malevolent religion comprised entirely of old men and some old women from the baby boom generation that follow Altruism and believe that all other generations after them are the cause of all problems in the world. They also have distaste for technology, even though some members use cars, and the entire group maintains a website. Members can be seen walking around half naked, some fully naked, with their penises on show. The cult makes their home in a small, but functional fortified village in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, with numerous buildings painted with their livery. Events in GTA V After the mission Nervous Ron, a text from Ron mentions the cult requesting "lost souls" in exchange for cash. It is implied that the cult are cannibals, as Ron says that they "just want them for dinner" and are obsessed with "young blood." Trevor Phillips can take certain random event characters to their camp for a reward, where they are most likely killed for their flesh. Trevor likely has a history of doing this as he refers to the cult as his "friends in the mountains." While some random event characters are good "investments" (as some give only a token amount of cash, as opposed to the $1,000 per head Trevor gets for them, or some give no rewards at all for being helped), others should not be delivered to the cult as they have far more value elsewhere, such as one woman whose father will give Trevor $60,000 if she is rescued, and at least one character who becomes a valuable heist crew member. After four people are delivered, an event is triggered in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint. He must then fight his way out of the compound by killing all of the cult members. There are five briefcases around the camp which each contain $25,000 (totalling $125,000), as well as an RPG, an assault shotgun, a baseball bat and body armor as well as health on the gate watch tower, all of which (except the money) respawn. After completing the shootout and exiting the camp, the gates stay open permanently and no one will be there if you come back later, stating that the cult is wiped out. If the shootout takes place before RPG's are unlocked in the main story, they remain locked at Ammu-Nation, though if Trevor delays exiting the camp, the RPG respawns every couple of minutes, so it's possible to stock up on ammo. A random event can be triggered somewhere in the countryside, where two cult members attempt to attack a woman. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Cannibals Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Organization Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Delusional Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Rapists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations